Metroid Prime: 117
by Greenpizzaman13
Summary: (This is my first attempt at making a Fanfiction, so...If after you read PLEEASE review and give me feedback. To be honest I'm flying blind here with the story plot, and if you like it great, if not give me some pointers. Thanx! This is a new Universe in which the Halo series and Metroid saga are combined. It will consist of criteria from both stories!)
1. Introduction

Crossover story 


	2. ONE: IT BEGINS

_Samus-_

You would think after destroying Phaaze and killing my fellow bounty hunters, I would get a break from saving the Universe. No rest for the weary I suppose. If you're clueless, let me do a quick recap: I am Samus Aran. I was born with DNA from a dead intellectual race known as the Chozo. In respect for them, I wear a Chozo varia suit. The power suit allows to me to retain damage as well, as deal some of my own. It also has the ability to form my body into a ball. You may think that this is a stupid ability, but it has actually saved my life more times than I can count.

I'm sorry, I'm getting sidetracked. I am currently under attack from this strange new ship, with different aliens than those I've encountered before. Just then my engine was shot and I was crashing into a ring shaped planet. What is that thing?

_Chief- _

Cortana. After everything we've been through. I remember she started off at Reach, one of humanity's exploration planets. She was rescued and delivered by another spartan, Noble 6. And then there was the first Halo I destroyed. Stop. I need to stop making me remind myself. Just as I was thinking a UNSC sergeant walked in the room I was in.

"Sir! We need your help, an unidentified creature is on it's way to this base. They're going to attack Rose!" The scrawny guy said.

"That's your problem...I quit." I said just as I felt a rumbling.

"Sir...The universe will always be in trouble" The guy said trying to persuade me. I looked at him before grabbing a magnum off the counter.

"I won't put the suit on" I said and loaded the weapon. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die with a gun in my hand.

(I will try to my best abilities, to post a new chapter every other day, so don't get angry and send hate reviews. Plz cut me some slack and I will finish this Fanfic. Promise)


	3. TWO: MONSTER HERE, THERE AND EVERYWHERE

_Samus- _

The crash did more damage to my ship then me, which I am thankful for, but I'm still going to need a ride out of here. Wherever "here" is. I pushed some rubble out of the way and climbed out. I checked my suit shield levels: 54%. I decided I was going to need to find an energy source, and soon. I tapped a button on my helmet to give me an accurate equipment damage reading. The words "BEYOND REPAIR. RECOMMENDED RECONSTRUCTION SEQEUNCE: 20 REPAIR ENGINEERS, 213 CRUCIAL SHIP PARTS REQUIRED. TIME OF COMPLETITON: 308 HOURS" flashed in front of my visor.

I sighed. In other words my suit told me, you're screwed move on. So, I did. I began walking away from the crash site of my ship and look around. As I looked up I noticed that the entire structure was a ring. When I attempted to scan the structure, my suit said there was no data on the origin, history, or location of this...Whatever it is. That's when I noticed three large purple unidentified ships came into view. One remained stationary above the simulated atmosphere.

The other two came straight for my crash site. Right now, can't believe I'm going to say this but...I'll need help. I ran to a collection of trees nearby and hid. 'I'm going to have to find a way to send a distress signal.' I thought to myself. Of the two ships that pursued me, only one came close enough to send drop-ship looking...things to the crash site. They then began setting up a perimeter around my decommissioned ship. 'Whoever these guys, are...they know who they're dealing with' I thought.

I decided to put some distance between me and my assailants and disappear into a woodland area. I soon find myself at a large structure that looks as if it goes underneath the metallic surface of the ring. It looked promising so, I went in. I noticed a few energy containers. I blasted them a few times with my armgun. A few energy spores revealed themselves and I took them into my suit. SUIT ARMOR: 83%. 'That's good enough for now I guess' I thought as I continued on and found a console.

After inputting my authorization code, I then put in the coordinates for this place. "There she is!" I hear behind me. I turn into my morph ball as lasers start flying. I change back and face them. There were small ones holding bombs that emulated blue energy. I shot them and they blew up giving me enough time to fire a missile at one of the aliens. Blue blood was sprayed on the floor. Then they began to retreat. I knew there was a catch, large enemies with a shield in one hand and a glowing green weapon in the other approached me.

_Cheif-_

I followed the cadet out of the room and down the hall somewhere in the south quarter of Base: Rose. I looked to my left outside the glass windows and noticed strange new ships. Not covenant, not forerunner. Then I saw brown skinned aliens hop out and swarm toward the base. We go down 3 flights of stairs before reaching an armory. I take a standard issue Assault Rifle and 2 fragmentation grenades. I replace my magnum with a DMR and nod, letting the cadet now I was ready to press on.

He opened the door and walked into the central courtyard.

The courtyard was a large space, of about 80 meters long and 60 meters wide. There was a central fountain right underneath a glass window on the roof. There were two sets of staircases that led to a balcony overlooking the entire courtyard. The balcony had a circular catwalk around the fountain with two mounted machine guns. There was also a missile pod on either side of the courtyard. The sun shined brightly through the glass window into the fountain giving everything a crystallized effect.

We took a few steps out before hearing his comm system go off. "This is Engineer Thomas Flynn, is anyone out there, over?"

The cadet answered, "Flynn! This is Charlie Oakens, of the 22nd force recon. I am in company of Spartan 117-"

"Ex-spartan" I interrupt him.

"He's with me. What is your location over?"

"Never mind that" Flynn said, "The outer turret defenses are offline! I am in the central control hub, trying to get them back online but I'm pinned down by heavy forces! I need more time to work get here now! I'm marking my location on your HUD." The sound of lasers striking metal made it almost impossible to make out Flynn's words. Before we moved two steps, 2 simultaneous explosions from the left and right shook the courtyard. Then the new aliens began piling in.

I then started shooting. Five hid behind the central fountain and returned fire. Another five made their way up one of the staircases. I sprinted toward the missile pod and destroyed the catwalk and toppled it over the other five taking out 10. But more kept coming. I continued my explosive onslaught until I heard a rumbling. Then a soldier was tossed through the glass and landed in the fountain.

A monster crashed through the glass next and obliterated the fountain, as well as the remaining aliens. It walked out of the rubble revealing itself. A beaked face with a large body and claws instead of fingers. There were two glowing red spheres on it's shoulders and a strange blue helmet that arced electricity. It roared as it knocked the rest of the rubble out of the way and approached me. I noticed a shotgun on the ground. I picked it up and set my DMR down.


End file.
